1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a down hole jet pump having various unique features which enables the pump to be used with various types of producing wells including those which produce gas along with a large ratio of water which may include considerable abrasive solid materials and can be run and retrieved inside coil tubing of relative small diameter as well as conventional threaded pipe of relatively small diameter. The embodiments of the jet pump disclosed enable the components of the jet pump to be retrieved by reversal to enable removal, replacement or adjusted to provide optimum operation of the pump in accordance with the installation requirements without the use of special tools. The embodiments of the invention are most closely related to my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,609 issued Jan. 28, 1992 for down hole jet pump retrievable by reverse flow and well treatment system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,609 and the prior art made of record in that case disclose various procedures and apparatuses for production of underground fluid which include developments relating to down hole jet pumps which can be retrieved by reverse flow in the well. However, my prior patent and the prior patents of record in my prior patent do not disclose the specific structural details and operational characteristics of the embodiments of the down hole jet pump disclosed in this application.